Recuerdos En Un Balcón
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Siempre me atormentas, todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos son tuyos, pero ¿Por qué?


_**Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto "Un día como padres" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

 _Bueno aclaro que yo no iba a entrar al reto pero a final de cuentas cambie de opinión cuando me vino esta idea y la combine con otra que tenía por allí olvidada entre muchas de mis anotaciones del cuaderno de matemáticas, así que sin mas que decir los dejo con mi fic… Y sip lo empecé así porque quería sentirme tan pro como Devil jajajaja xD_

* * *

Odiaba que se le hubiera vuelto una costumbre ir y mirar el horizonte en el balcón…

Sin los domos de su ciudad podía darse el lujo de mirar el cielo nocturno, algo que jamás se había tomado la molestia de valorar o mirar gracias a que sus domos lo protegían todo… o eso solía decir.

Se dio cuenta de que el tiempo era demasiado corto, parecía apenas ayer que su fiel escolta madrugaba para admirar la salida del sol luego de sus rutinas de entrenamiento y la matriarca se pasaba por la tarde para mirar junto a ella caer el día antes de que los domos se cerraran.

Un copo de nieve cayó sobre su nariz sacándole de su ensoñación, aquel pequeño intruso le transporto a un invierno de hace once años…

Y como todos sus recuerdos, siempre tenían que ver con ese fantasma difunto del que creyó liberarse hace unos meses...

Kuvira…

 **Recuerdos En Un Balcón.**

By: _LupitaAzucena_

En aquella tarde fría buscaba a esa chiquilla tan inquieta que usualmente hacia ruido y bulla por la casa. Aquella que cada mañana y tarde ya estaba observando el amanecer o el atardece a través del pequeño balcón ubicado en la sala este, aquel balcón tenía la vista perfecta de las montañas y los árboles extendidos en el territorio, que podían considerarse en conjunto como un bosque, nada le importaba sí lloviera, nevara o hiciera calor, ella había tomado la costumbre de observar el sol. Y no sólo el sol, iba allí a llorar sus penas, a despejar su mente, incluso a desaparecer su enojos.

Con acongoja abrió la puerta de cristal del pequeño balcón, se sentó en la barda de este y observó por primera vez en años aquel paisaje que la joven se había acostumbrado ver. Ciertamente era maravilloso, no le importó que la pequeña barda echa de metal estuviera helada y rodeada de nieve, no le importó el incesante viento que le golpeaba la piel y congelaba sus huesos, en aquel momento la desesperación que corría y detenía cada uno de su sentidos desapareció. Y pudo tranquilizarse viendo más claras las cosas, pensó en dos... Tres... Cinco, soluciones mientras admiraba ese cielo teñido de colores; rojo, morado, naranja, amarillo, azul fuerte.

Contemplaba expectante como la nieve se pintaba de aquellos tonos del cielo y como aquella ventisca le susurraba cosas al oído. Era simplemente maravilloso, admirar algo pequeño, algo rutinario, algo que milenariamente ocurre todos los días y estaciones, pero que nos negamos a admirar, a mirar con detenimiento, sí quiera a recordar que existe.

En esos momentos se detesto más...

Miró sus manos cayendo presa de una culpa feroz que amenazaba con comérsela viva en ese instante. Aún sentía ese ardor que le provocó colisionar su mano con esa piel blanca. Todavía se sentía paralizada al ver el resultado de su impulsividad.

 _La Matriarca estaba que le hervía la sangre y sin pensarlo descargo su irá en la mejilla de la chica…_

 _Su respiración se hizo pesada, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y el calor de la rabia le invadía. El cuerpecillo aún en desarrollo de la joven de cabellos negros se encontraba en el suelo tirada, sosteniendo su mejilla afectada, consecuencia de la terrible cachetada propinada por su tutora._

 _Y la molestia dio pasó a la culpa, se dio cuenta de lo que había echo en un arranque._

— _Bien... No me interesa... Ya vi que nunca he pertenecido aquí— Salió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el orgullo destrozado y adolorida del alma._

 _Ella se quedó allí sola, pensando en todo, en como la discusión término en eso..._

Luego de dicha discusión no la volvió a ver en todo el día, pasó una noche y una nevada azoto el lugar, la preocupación de que nadie supiera de ella la llevó allí a admirar la caída de un segundo día de búsqueda.

Su corazón no dejaba de dolerle como sí le clavaran una daga. La culpa la martillaba incesantemente, ahora comprendía lo malo de sus acciones, reprenderla sin buscar la causa de sus actos, creer las cosas de bocas ajenas que de su niña... castigarla verbalmente.

Con decisión volvió a la cálida protección de la casa mayor, arreglaría lo que causó. Sí no fue encontrada en Zaofu, estaría en los alrededores y no en las montañas, en el bosque. Se colocó un abrigo lo suficientemente grueso para la nevada, se cubrió la cara con una bufanda y emprendió marcha para buscar a la joven de ojos oliva.

Al salir experimentó que el frio era peor de lo que se decía, la nieve le quemaba la poca piel expuesta, el viento le cala hasta en los huesos y respirar se le hacía dificultoso a pesar de las protecciones.

Quizá por eso Kuvira no había regresado, era posible que quedara atrapada en la tormenta… o que hubiera caído ante una hipotermia o una bronquitis.

Con dificultad hizo un hueco en la nieve suficiente hondo y amplio como para golpear la tierra y usar el sentido sísmico, lo cual no le serviría de mucho con la nieve cubriendo todo, pero con suerte lograría detectar algo.

Nada…

Debía seguir buscando, continuo por el terreno cubierto de nieve, se detuvo y oculto tras un árbol al escuchar más pisadas en la nieve, estas sonaban tímidas y precavidas…

Con cautela se asomó por el tronco encontrándose para su sorpresa con la chiquilla que buscaba, esta cargaba consigo una buena cantidad de ramas secas. La matriarca le siguió sin hacer mucho ruido, pero la nieve decidió jugarle una mala jugada pues la joven se tensó al percatarse de las pisadas de la mayor.

—Quien ande allí muéstrese— Reconoció que la chica tenía agallas y valor— No lo repetiré otra vez.

Esta se acercó con lentitud al árbol donde la matriarca se ocultaba y dejo estrellarse una roca contra este, haciendo que la mujer saliese de su escondite.

La chica se tenso aun más de lo que ya estaba, subiendo la guardia lista para atacar, Suyin quien se percato de eso decidió hablar suavemente antes de recurrir a la violencia o volver a herir a la chica.

—Tranquila… Solo quiero hablar— Levantó las manos en señal de paz.

—El tiempo de hablar se termino hace un día— Contestó manteniéndose a bastante distancia pero creando un agujero entre la nieve con sus pies descalzos.

Era realmente triste, la chica se asemejaba a un animal salvaje y herido, desorientada y desconfiando de todo, dispuesta a atacar a cualquiera que intentara acercársele. Lo que más le daba pena a la matriarca es que estaba descalza y con la ropa del día en que huyó.

Solo en esos momentos se percató de que tenía moretones por el cuerpo, los cuales claramente fueron causados por alguien más, en sus rodillas había raspones graves. Esa imagen le hizo recordar algo, tal como si fuera un _deja vu_.

 _Necesitaba aire fresco y que mejor lugar que los alrededores de Zaofu, comenzó a caminar entre los bosques pero se detuvo al escuchar pisadas suaves y ligeras, sin duda humanas e iban aún más adelante que ella._

 _Por impulso o quizás por simple curiosidad recurrió a seguir la fuente de esas pisadas, se escondía entre los árboles hasta encontrar a una chiquilla que se tambaleaba al caminar._

 _Cuando amenazaba con azotar salió de su escondite… grave error._

 _Pues un repentino golpe se hizo presente en sus estomago, era una piedra de tamaño chico que la niña había lanzado contra ella._

 _La matriarca miró sorprendida a la niña que se mantenía en guardia en esos momentos, lista para atacar a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a ella._

 _Su pequeño cuerpo estaba todo lleno de moretones, y de alguna parte de su espalda hilos rojo carmesí corrían de ella hasta sus rodillas. Su mirada estaba llena de determinación, más su rostro mostraba miedo y desconfianza de la mayor._

—Vamos Kuvira, volvamos a casa, todo ha sido un malentendido y quiero que regreses— Continuó la matriarca.

— ¡No regresare nunca más! — Su molestia hizo gala cuando la joven lanzó una roca que la matriarca pudo esquivar— Yo no tengo ningún lugar en este mundo… regresa o tendré que hacerte regresar— Amenazó.

—Tu sabes que no quiero pelear… solo regresa conmigo Kuvira— Trató de convencerla nuevamente.

—Ni muerta lo haría, regresa Suyin… Ya tienes una hija, regresa con ella… Esa es tu vida, he comprobado que jamás será la mía… Nunca he pertenecido a ningún lugar— Dicha esta frase emprendió huida.

Suyin se quedó estática tras sus palabras, más reaccionó cuando Kuvira se echo en huida, siguiéndole a pasó rápido.

La chica era muy rápida y la nieve sólo le dificultaba el paso. Kuvira llegó a una subida empinada y comenzó a subir por está, la Matriarca decidió no subir, era demasiado empinada y con cualquier pasó en falso podría caer. Cosa que le sucedió a Kuvira, y Suyin en un acto reflejo decidió utilizar su metal control, desprendiendo una de las piezas de su vestimenta para tomar a la chica antes de que cayera por la pendiente, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

Kuvira cayó golpeándose contra todo lo que estuviera en su camino de caída, piedras, ramas, árboles e incluso se llegó a topar con una que otra espina.

La Matriarca con gritillo de terror fue por la chica para poder comprobar sí su estado era bueno luego de semejante caída.

—Por Vaatu— Corrió y se arrodillo entre la nieve para colocar la cabeza de la chica en su regazo y ver cuanto daño se había causado— Cabeza hueca debiste escucharme y volver conmigo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, logró alejarse de aquellas manos tan maternales que buscaban sus heridas.

—No volveré… —Susurro con debilidad sosteniendo con su mano su estómago.

— ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente regresar a Zaofu conmigo? —Se impaciento la mujer.

—Porque... —Subió la mirada y dolorosamente tomo aire para hablar sin que este le faltara, más le era difícil teniendo el cuerpo tan adolorido— Cuando nació Opal... Me alejaste de tú familia, de lo único que conocí por años, porqué lo hago nunca es suficiente para ti... — Se detuvo pues las lágrimas surcaron su rostro— Me voy porque cuando creíste en las palabras de otros y me reprendiste sin sí quiera dar mi versión, supe que en realidad nunca he sido parte de tú familia— se limpió las lágrimas— no pertenezco, nunca pertenecí, ni perteneceré a Zaofu...

No se hizo esperar el silencio, aquel que podía matar a cualquier persona por su prolongado tiempo.

La Matriarca estaba impactada mientras que la chica quería echar huida de nuevo, cuando apenas dio un paso dejó caer su peso a la fría nieve que actuó como un amortiguo para su caída.

Suyin salió de su concentración para ir a atender a la joven. Se quitó el abrigo, envolvió a la joven con este y le cargo en brazos de regreso a Zaofu.

Sus labios se habían puesto azules, estaba pálida y su cuerpo mostraba múltiples golpes. El pecho de la mujer se inundo de miedo, impotencia y angustia, el estado de la joven no era nada para tomarse a la ligera, había pasado dos días en el frío, cayó por una pendiente inclinada causándose daño, sabe dios que le pasó días antes y era muy noche ahora, llegar a Zaofu sería una tarea difícil.

Con el paso se dio cuenta que no podrían seguir avanzando, una nevada se aproximaba y el estado de la chica empeoraba. Con el miedo y la preocupación a flor de piel, se refugio en una pequeña grieta del suelo, agradeció que está no estuviera húmeda pues sólo empeoraría aún más el estado de Kuvira.

Depósito a la muchacha en el suelo, salió a buscar aunque fuera un poco de madera seca para hacer una fogata.

La vida parecía jugarle una broma, camino y camino sin encontrar nada más que madera húmeda, que no le serviría de nada al hacer una fogata. El karma se desataba contra ella, pero ¿por qué en esos momentos? ¿Por qué cuando Kuvira estaba con ella y en tan mal estado? Ciertamente la vida era injusta de sobremanera.

Con cansancio volvió a la grieta subterránea que le serviría de refugio tanto a ella como a Kuvira. Durante mucho rato busco calentar a su joven pupila, sin embargo sus intentos eran en vano, conforme pasaba la noche y la tormenta, la temperatura iba bajando más y en consecuencia, la hipotermia se hacia presente cada vez con más fuerza.

Llegó un punto en el que se vio obligada a enredarse junto con ella en el abrigo y abrazarla como quién arrulla a un bebe. El calor de otro cuerpo podría ser la solución para detener el pasó del frío.

El pulso de la joven de cabellos negros comenzó a regularizarse al igual que su respiración que se hizo más acompasada. La matriarca se abrazo aún más a la muchacha quedándose dormida arrullada por la ahora más calmada respiración de la joven y el calor del abrigo.

La noche pasó con lentitud, cuando la luna estaba por desaparecer una voz despertó a Suyin.

—Su... —La débil voz llamaba a la mujer— Su... ¿Estás despierta?

—Sí... —Susurro sin soltar a la chica— ¿te encuentras mejor?

—Sí— Contesto tímidamente.

La mujer mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento, el silencio y la brevedad de esos instantes.

Kuvira volvió a sentirse querida en los brazos maternales de Suyin, que hace tres años le resultaban tan ajenos.

— ¿Qué paso ese día? —Le preguntó la matriarca.

—Dudo que resulte tan importante ahora… —Objetó la muchacha de los ojos oliva.

—Quiero saberlo… —Insistió.

—Pues…

 _Una jovencita de escasos catorce años se encontraba leyendo un libro recargada sobre la estatua de Toph Beifong, la plaza no estaba muy llena así que podía leer con tranquilidad, o eso pensaba…_

— _Miren quien esta aquí… —Otra joven de cabellos castaños y rasgos de la nación del fuego llego para molestar a la otra acompañada de otras dos._

— _¿Qué quieres? — Pregunto con fastidio la de cabellos azabaches._

— _Solo venir y visitarte… me han dicho que nuestra gran matriarca te separo de su familia…_

— _Es una verdadera pena que seas una adoptada— completó otra pelirroja._

— _Sin hablar del hecho de que nadie te quiere por aquí…— empezó otra chica de cabellos igual de negros que los de Kuvira._

— _De ser así no estarías sola, perdiendo tu tiempo en un estúpido libro— se lo arrebató de las manos quien parecía ser a jefa._

— _Devuélveme mi libro— exigió Kuvira._

— _¿O que nos harás? —Rió una atrapando el libro._

 _Kuvira sentía una enorme impotencia al ser constantemente molestada por ese trio, y más al saber que era una maestra metal y tierra prodigio sin poder defenderse._

— _De seguro nada— le golpeó certeramente la pelirroja en el estomago haciéndola caer de rodillas._

— _Sabes deberías acompañarnos a otro lugar…— rio siniestramente la de facciones extranjeras para después tomar a Kuvira de sus cabellos y arrastrarla a un lugar más apartado de la gente._

 _Y era hora de la rutina de siempre._

 _Ellas la acorralarían contra un árbol, comenzarían los insultos y las burlas y ella bajaría la mirada lentamente ignorando a sus agresoras, soportaría cada insulto, tendría paciencia y se controlaría para no estrellar una piedra en la estúpida cara de cada una de ellas._

 _Después una lluvia de golpes y estirones de pelo se pondrían más violentas, las patadas le lloverían sobre su cuerpo, en instantes después la castaña le estrellaría la cara contra algo, la pararía jalando su cabellera o la humillaría de la primera forma que se le ocurriera._

 _Hubo una vez en que incluso llegaron a dejarla atada de manos colgando de la rama de un árbol, esa vez Baatar había acudido a su rescate más le condiciono a no decir nada de lo que le pasaba con esas abusonas._

— _Es una verdadera lastima que no tengas padres— Se burló la castaña que la observaba mientras hacía el intento de ponerse de pie luego de su sesión diaria de golpes. — aún más que hayas llegado aquí, aunque sea por equivocación._

 _En ese momento pensó que sería el mejor momento para enredar sus dedos entre su espesa cabellera y jalar de ella con fuerza para elevarla del suelo. Kuvira emitió un suave gemido que solo podía asemejarse al quejido de un animal herido._

 _Su nariz estaba llena de sangre, su cuerpo lleno de moretones y raspadas y sus ropas desarregladas._

— _Vamos reinita, no te pongas triste y míranos— Le dijo con cinismo la pelirroja._

— _Aún hay muchas razones para sonreír a la vida —Se burló la de pelos azabache tomando por la mandíbula a Kuvira y subiendo su vista._

— _¿Sabes que sabemos nosotras, que tu no? — Pregunto con malicia la castaña— Que la matriarca algún día se cansara de ti y te eliminara como quien sacrifica un perro enfermo… para ella sería tan fácil hacerlo… digo, ya tiene una hija, tu solo fuiste su consuelo antes de lograr su tan anhelada hija…. Ya no te necesita._

 _Kuvira estaba que echaba chispas, las últimas palabras de la chica habían encendido una llamarada que le calentaba el pecho y le animaba a terminar con eso de una buena vez…_

 _Jamás permitiría que volvieran a hacerle daño._

 _Plantó sus pies en la tierra, zafó ese agarre que le dominaba y comenzó con movimientos lentos en la tierra, que, aunque lastimaban su cuerpo aún más no le importaban pues estaba tan determinada a acabar con eso._

 _Del suelo levantó piedras de múltiples tamaños y con la maestría que poseía las usó contra sus torturadoras, estas solo pudieron salir corriendo despavoridas porque su victima cambio papeles con ellas…_

—Y… eso fue lo que pasó— confesó todo lo pasado con bastante dificultad.

—Kuvira… Debiste contarme antes…— Se preocupó Suyin.

—Supongo que ya no tiene importancia— Desestimó.

—Pero ¿Y si te hubieran lastimado más? ¿Qué tal si te hubieran matado a golpes? —Exclamó ida en la preocupación y la molestia —Jamás me lo hubiera perdonado… Muéstrame tus heridas, te lo pido, quiero saber que tan mal estuve haciendo mi trabajo.

—Sería mejor que no, después de todo es el pasado y…—No pudo terminar pues la voz de la matriarca hablo como si de una orden se tratara.

—Dije muéstrame tus heridas…

Sin perder tiempo se alejo del cálido abrigo, primero se quitó la blusa verde claro dejando al descubierto múltiples golpes que se convertían en moretones, arañazos causados por la caída anterior y otros ya de hace tiempo. Los golpes más preocupantes estaban en su estomago, lo que le explicaba a la matriarca la negación de su pupila para ayudarle con la postura en los ensayos de baile.

Después doblo sus pantaloncillos hasta el muslo dejando mirar su rodillas y piernas llenas de raspones frescos y otros a los cuales la costra recién había echo presencia para sanarlos.

La matriarca sentía cada vez más molestia al mirar las muestras de violencia que esas chicas habían dejado sobre la de ojos oliva, más simplemente no podía creer que esa chiquilla de carácter tan fuerte dejara que otras se aprovecharan de ella.

Tal vez se debía a la baja autoestima que comenzó a tener, a una depresión, a lo que la había afectado el desplante que ella misma había causado o su olvido por parte suya.

—Kuvira… yo no tenía ni idea… de esto— se arrepintió sintiendo que las lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas— simplemente es algo que no puedo creer…— De Golpe se lanzó sobre Kuvira enredándola en un cariñoso abrazo— perdóname… realmente perdóname.

La joven entro en shock…

Algo que nunca creyó posible le estaba pasando, la matriarca se arrepentía de todo y le pedía perdón, realmente le estaba pidiendo perdón por sus actos.

—Te perdono— Sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo de la adulta— pero no me estrujes tanto… aún me duele.

* * *

Y como cada día sus mejillas se encontraban bañadas en lágrimas, su mano derecha tocaba su corazón y con la izquierda se sostenía de la bardilla para recuperar la compostura.

¿Por qué siempre con ella?

¿Por que le dolía tanto como si de una verdadera hija de sangre se tratara?

Simplemente no podía soportarlo, un dolor punzante se instalaba en su corazón cada vez que los recuerdos constantes de Kuvira se apoderaban de su mente.

Y es que no podía superarlo, arrancarlo de su ser como quisiera, matarlos y enterrarlos por siempre y para siempre.

Ahora vivía en paz, tenía un lindo nieto y Kuvira había sido ejecutada hace medio año, ¿Por qué no murieron los recuerdos con ella?

Siempre trataba de excusarse de mil maneras cuando conocía la verdadera respuesta.

Le dolía, le quemaba, la ponía triste todo eso e incluso la torturaba porque realmente siempre fue la madre de Kuvira, y Kuvira una hija para ella.

Se encariño tanto con ella, que se convirtió en una verdadera madre para ella y ella para Suyin en una hija más.

Jamás podría negarlo, Kuvira y ella siempre fueron…

Madre e hija.

 **Fin.**

 **Poderosa nota de autora:**

 _¡Por fin! Termine ;P_

 _Este fic juró que me rompió mi corazoncito mientras escribí y es que pude terminarlo debido al tiempo libre que tuve en estos últimos días de clase._

 _Realmente espero que les haya gustado y espero cualquier review de cualquier tipo_

 _¡Saludos y abrazos muchas gracias por leer esta deshonra para mi y su vaca!_


End file.
